The Seaponies
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: Songs and Lyrics for some songs by THE SEAPONIES  of Liverpool.  Soon it became Seaponymania.
1. Chapter 1

THE SEAPONIES!

**The Seaponies** were an Seapony rock band, active throughout the 1960s, and one of the most commercially successful and critically acclaimed acts in the history of popular music. Hailing from a little pond called Liverpool, by late 1962 the group consisted of John Finnon (rhythm guitar, vocals), Paul McKelpney (bass guitar, vocals), George Horseson (lead guitar, vocals) and Ringo Starrfish (drums, vocals). Rooted in skiffle and 1950s rock and roll, the group later worked in many genres ranging frompp ballads to psychedelic rock, often incorporating classical and other elements in innovative ways. Their enormous popularity first emerged as "SeaponyMania; but as their songwriting grew in sophistication by the late 1960s, they came to be perceived by many fans and cultural observers as an embodiment of the ideals shared by the era's sociocultural revolution.

Here is a list of some songs and lyrics by the Seaponies.

1. Don't Let Me Drown (Don't Let Me Down)

2. With a Little Kelp from My Fins (With a little help from my friends)

3. Kelp!

4. Yellow Seapony (Yellow Submarine)

...


	2. Don't Let Me Drown

Don't let me drown, don't let me drown.

Don't let me drown, don't let me drown.

Nopony ever loved me like she does,

Ooh she does, yeah she does.

And if somepony ever loved me like she does,

Ohh she does, yeah she does.

Don't let me drown, don't let me drown.

Don't let me drown, don't let me drown.

I fell I'm runnin' outta air now.

Not sure how long it's gonna last

She's a friend that's there forever,

She's swimmin' toward me very fast.

Don't let me drown, please, don't let me down.

Don't let me drown, don't let me drown.

And from the first time that she really loved me,

Ooh she loved me, she loved me good.

I guess nopony ever really loved me,

Ooh she loved me, she loved me good.

Don't let me drown, don't let me drown.

Don't let me drown, don't let me drown.

Please! Please! Please! Please!


	3. With a Little Kelp from my Fins

What would you think if I sang shoo be doo,

Would you get up and swim out on me.

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,

And I'll try not to sing out of key.

Oh I get by with a little kelp from my fins,

Mmm,I get high with a little kelp from my fins,

Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little kelp from my friends.

Do you need anypony?

I need somepony to love.

Could it be anypony?

I want somepony to love.

What do I do when my love is away.

(Does it worry you to be alone)

How do I feel by the end of the day

(Are you sad because you're on your own)

No, I get by with a little kelp from my fins,

Mmm, get by with a little kelp from my fins,

Mmm, gonna to try with a little kelp from my friends

Do you need anybody?

I need somebody to love.

Could it be anybody?

I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?

Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.

What do you see when you turn out the lights?

I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.

Oh, I get by with a little kelp from my fins,

Mmm I get high with a little kelp from my fins,

Oh, I'm gonna try with a little kelp from my friends

Do you need anypony?

I just need someone to love.

Could it be anypony?

I want somepony to love

Oh, I get by with a little kelp from my fins,

Mmm, gonna try with a little kelp from my fins

Ooh, I get by with a little kelp from my fins

Yes I get by with a little kelp from my fins,

with a little kelp from my friends


	4. KELP!

Kelp, I need some money,

Kelp, give me all your money,

Kelp, you know I need some now,

Kelp!

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never wanted anypony's kelp in anyway.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors.

Kelp me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you passin' 'round.

Kelp me get my fins back on the ground,

Won't you please, please kelp me?

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,

My independence seems to vanish in the haze.

But every now and then I feel so insecure,

I know that I just need you like, I've never done before.

Kelp me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you passin' 'round.

Kelp me get my fin back on the ground,

Won't you please, please kelp me?

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anypony's kelp in anyway.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors.

Kelp me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you passin' 'round.

Kelp me get my fins back on the ground,

Won't you please, please kelp me?

Kelp me,

Kelp me,

Ooooooo.


End file.
